El Nuevo Shinigami Sustituto
by Shimizu Naku
Summary: REEDITADA.Esta vez los protagonistas son Kurosaki Ichijo y Kuchiki Arikia.Juntos deberan enfrentar a nuevos enemigos y problemas,con la ayuda de amigos,viejos y nuevos y de la familia,si es que quieren triunfar en esta nueva guerra que se desta en Tokio.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de un año de haber muerto (no literalmente xD) Vuelvo aquí, no con una actualización (Ya se quieren matarme u.u) Pero la verdad que de hace raaaato pensaba re-editar esta historia, sentia que se merecía mas y la verdad no me gustaban mucho los ultimos capitulos que escribi :S Bueno, la razon de mi desaparición fue que , 2010 fue un año TERRIBLE para mi, fue el pero año de mi vida (por ahora y eso que no llevo mucha vida, ya que solo tengo 15 casi 16 xD)

Pero realmente fue un año horrible, tuve un año de paja tremenda (para los que no sepan aca en la jerga argentina paja es sinonimo de vagancia, pereza, etc.… no piensen mas xD soy muy chiquita todavía) y por eso decai mucho en mis estudios, llegando al punto de llevarme 6 materias a marzo u.u de lo cual no estoy muy orgullosa y mas que posiblemente repita, pero mucho no me pone mal porque en cierta manera lo merezco por no hacer NADA en un año y sería una buena manera de recomenzar, pero a la vez me gustaría pasar para no dejar atrás a mis amigos, realmente me gustaría terminar e irme de viaje con los amigos que hice en estos tres años de secundaria, después varios conflictos mas, peleas en casa, Bla Bla y la frutillita del postre (para mi xD) fue enterarme de la peor cosa del mundo, que mi supuesta mejor amiga (al menos eso creia) me odia y se comio al pibe qe me gustaba (comio=tranzar, chapar, beso frances xD)^^ Fue buenisimo enterarme de eso a fin de año, luego de tres años de lo que YO creia una re buena relacion :_ y otras cosas mal que terminaron en yo llorando como una tarada, y teniendome que tragar toda la bronca que tenia, porque no le podia decir nada porque no podia mandar al frente a mis otras amigas q me contaron eso para no meterlas en quilombo .En fin que le voy a ser, el karma me va a traer cosas buenas por todos esos malos momentos y ya comenzo al enterarme que iba a ser hermana mayor por tercera vez :D cruzo los dedos para que sea nena xD solo escribo todo esto aca para que sepan que no actualice, no por que no tuviera ganas, sino que, con todos mis problemas lo ultimo que queria hacer era escribir y cuando lo intentaba no me salía nada .Ademas que (creo yo ) nadie lee esto simplemente pasan a la historia xD JAJAJAJA bueh no los jodo mas ,los dejo leer dejen reviews por favor y aca algunas aclaraciones, que la historia tendra pequeños cambios.

**Aclaraciones: ~Asi piensan~ "Asi hablan"**

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT), si fuera así habría mucho Ichixruki.

Para los que leían antes la historia quería aclarar algunas cosas.

*Los capítulos van a ser algunos, quizás todos, diferentes, algunos mas otros menos.

*Voy a cambiar el nombre de Ichiro, por Ichijo, el de Ichiru por Yukia, el de Koshiro por Toshihiro, el de Asami por Hinagiku, el de Momoiro por Izumi, el de Kai por Kaito y el de SuiFon por Yin Zi.

*Va a ver un personaje mas, que va a ser hermano de alguien no diré de quien :P

*Se van a hacer algunos cambios en las parejas de los nuevos, excepto de la principal IchijoxArikia.

* * *

**.:+Capitulo 1+:.**

**.:+Un encuentro inevitable+:.**

* * *

Es un día como cualquier otro para la ciudad de Tokio .Las personas hacían su vida rutinariamente; los hombres y mujeres trabajaban, los ancianos disfrutaban del día, los niños jugaban en el parque y los estudiantes de la preparatoria Seika se dirigían tranquilamente hacia sus hogares, luego de una larga jornada escolar.

En realidad no todos lo estudiantes; al menos no los normales…

Uno de ellos, de un particular color de cabello, corría desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad, atrayendo más de una mirada .Lo más curioso de esto es que pareciera que huyera de alguien, o… ¿algo?.

"¡Kuso!"grita desesperado "hoy definitivamente no es ¡MI DIA!"gruñe molesto.

Mientras seguía maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte, los niños que se encontraban junto con él empezaban a asustarse, y no solo de la creatura que los perseguía .Al darse cuenta de la mirada de los pequeños el joven solo atina a decirles que no se preocuparan, que todo iba a estar bien.

Con lo que no contaba es que sin darse cuenta los había llevado a un callejón sin salida.

"Si, definitivamente Kami me odia. ¿Y ahora que rayos voy a-" es cortado abruptamente por el rugido de lo que parecía ser un monstruo "Que oportuno" dice entre dientes.

Mira para todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida .Sus ojos se terminaron dirigiendo al par de niños, en realidad eran los espíritus de estos, que se encontraban llorando desconsoladamente, aferrandose a su pantalón como si su vida dependiera de eso .Y realmente así lo era.

Finalmente dio con unas escaleras de una salida de emergencia .Tratando de ser lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo a la niña y la puso sobre sus hombros "Sujétate bien fuerte" la pequeña hizo lo dicho y tomo muy fuertemente los cabellos del muchacho.

Luego de asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien sujetada, tomo al otro pequeño, lo alzo y lo puso bajo su brazo .Una vez hecho eso, escucho el rugido de la bestia cada vez mas cerca, por lo que empezó a subir por las escaleras rápidamente.

Frunciendo su seño "Me pregunto si el idiota que dijo que las buenas acciones son recompensadas conoce a mi familia" gruño por lo bajo molesto, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras .Una vez hubo llegado hasta arriba, dejó a los niños en el piso "rápido escóndanse, yo lo distraeré y ustedes dos-señalo a ambos-se irán de aquí lo más rápido que puedan. ¿Entendido?"

"Hai" le responden ambos con la mirada temerosa.

Suavizando su mirada, se dirige al niño "Escucha, ¿tu eres su hermano mayor?" este asiente respondiendo la pregunta "Bueno, como eres su hermano mayor tu deber ahora es protegerla, así que cuando yo me aleje de aquí con el hollow, tu la tomas de la mano y se largan de aquí, ¿De acuerdo?"

Lo mira con una enorme determinación en sus ojos "Yo la protegeré" le dice muy seguro de si mismo el niño.

Sonriendo levemente "Cuento contigo" frunce su seño "ahora váyanse" los niños corrieron y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas y cajas que había allí.

El joven, mientras, esperaba a que apareciera el hollow .~De acuerdo, cuando llegue aquí solo debo correr lo más rápido que pueda hasta mi casa; que por suerte esta a pocas cuadras de aquí .Kuso, porque debí heredar la idiotez del viejo y olvidarme la gikongan en mi escritorio.~

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos abruptamente por el rugido del hollow que se hallaba frente a él.

"Pensaste que podrías huir de mi" le dijo el hollow divertido "Humano imbecil"

El joven frunce su seño .Y una sonrisa burlona surco en su rostro.

"¿De que te ríes?" visiblemente enojado, le cuestiona el hollow.

"Yo-se señala a si mismo-De nada en especial" simplemente le contesta "Solo me pregunto…" hace un movimiento con la cabeza y una mueca burlona, todo mirando directamente al hollow "…¿Por qué siempre vienen hollow idiotas a Tokio" al terminar le lanza con todas sus fuerzas un tubo de metal, que encontró allí.

Eso distrajo momentáneamente al hollow, lo suficiente como para que el joven corriera hasta las escaleras y se deslizara por estas, hasta llegar al piso y comenzar a correr de nuevo.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, a todo lo que daban sus piernas .El monstruo lo seguía desde atrás, pisándole los talones.

"¡Pagaras eso! .¡MALDITO HUMANO!" con solo alcanzar a escuchar eso, el muchacho sintió como era jaloneado por uno de sus pies .Consecuentemente termino tirado en el piso, siendo arrastrado hacía la horrible bestia.

"Suéltame .¡BASTARDO DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS" enfurecido le grita.

"Disfruta tus últimos momentos humanos" cada vez se acercaba mas al él "Aunque eres una molestia, debo decir que fue divertido atraparte"

El muchacho no lo escuchaba .Solo se concentraba en encontrar una manera de eludir esa situación .Sus ojos dieron con un trozo de madera astillado .

"Además, y lo más importante, te vez muy apetitoso" ni bien termino de decir eso, el hollow lanzo un alarido de dolor al sentir como le cortaban su tentáculo "¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" El joven había tomado el trozo de madera y se lo clavo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así escapar.

"Escucha bien esto idiota" el chico se levantaba lentamente "Nadie viene a molestar aquí, mientras yo este cerca…" se termina de enderezar y mira al hollow "…porque mientras que yo ,este vivo ningún hollow de porquería hará de las suyas" se sacude el polvo de su uniforme "Y créeme que soy difícil de matar"

"Eso esta por cambiar mocoso" le dice el hollow con ira en cada letra "¡Habar si sobrevives a esto!" grita y de la nada surge otro tentáculo de su cuerpo, que lanza directamente hacía él.

El joven solo puede mirar con asombro las rapidez con la que se acercaba, sin tener el tiempo de moverse, agacharse, de hacer nada .Simplemente cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Pero nada paso.

Sin entender solo atina a abrir su ojos .Que sorpresa que se llevo al hacerlo .Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba una chica, una shinigami al juzgar por sus ropas .Al parecer ella habría cortado el tentáculo, antes de que impacte en el muchacho .De la pura impresión de casi haber muerto, las piernas de chico no responden y termina sentado en el suelo.

Sin más la muchacha embistió contra el monstruo y partió su cara en dos, en forma vertical .Luego de que el hollow termino de desaparecer, ella enfundo su katana y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Paso por al lado de muchacho, de extravagante cabellera, sin siquiera voltear al verlo ni una solo vez .El joven la miraba sorprendido y con varias dudas en su cabeza.

"¡Kyaa!" fue el grito de la joven al sentir su cuerpo contra el duro asfalto "¿Qué demonios?" se pregunta sin entender.

"¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunto .Fue el quien tomo a la chica por el tobillo e hizo que se cayera.

"¿T-tu pue-puedes…?" balbuceaba la joven .Ichijo la mira con una gota en su cabeza "¿Tu puedes verme?" logra decir la chica .El muchacho simplemente asiente. "¿Cómo?" le pregunta esta vez seria la joven, sin entender como un humano podía verla, a ella, una shinigami.

"Simple" le dice para después pararse "Yo también soy un shinigami" le tiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" le pregunta, a la vez que acepta la ayuda del chico "¿Qué no eres un humano?" lo mira interrogativa.

"Si, lo soy" le contesta con simpleza .La muchacha lo mira con cara de, eso no es una respuesta que ayude idiota .Así que le siguió explicando "Digamos que soy especial, mi padre también es mitad humano, mitad shinigami"

"Vaya, nunca había escuchado de eso" dice la chica asombrada .Luego, sin razón alguna, lo golpea.

"¡Auuch!" grita el chico por el repentino golpe "¡¿Y eso a que se debe?. Enana demente!" le pregunta visiblemente enojado.

"Eso fue por la caída, bestia sin cerebro" le devuelve el insulto y lo mira fulminantemente "Por si no te haz dado cuenta soy una dama .Podrías haber hecho otra cosa para llamar mi atención" se sacude el polvo de su ropa.

"Tsk. Maldita enana" farfulla el chico "Así que tengo el honor de tener a un princesa conmigo" sarcásticamente se burla el chico .

Una venita aparece en la frente de la chica "¡No soy una princesa!" le grita mientras lo señala "Métetelo en la cabeza, o quizás quieras anotarlo" recobra su postura "Mi nombre es Kuchiki Arikia, cabeza de zanahoria"

Ahora la venita aparece en la frente del chico .También frunce más su seño. "Pues bien PRINCESA" le dice el chico, haciendo énfasis en princesa, enfadando a la Kuchiki "Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichijo"

"Diría encantada, pero estaría mintiendo" dice con sorna Arikia "Bueno, yo me tengo que ir"

"Aah…"dice simplemente Ichijo.

"Matta Ne" se despide Arikia "Ichijo-kun" lo mira para luego irse.

"Matta Ne" dice Ichijo, aun cuando sabe que Arikia esta demasiado lejos para escucharlo "Arikia"

Sin más Ichijo esta dispuesto a irse, pero siente un tironeo en su pantalón.

Mira hacía abajo y se encuentra con los dos niños de antes "Ahh… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta.

"Queríamos agradecerte por ayudarnos, etto…"

"Me llamo Ichijo" les sonríe, para darles confianza.

Los niños, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, dice en conjunto "Arigatou Ichi-nii" Ichijo los mira sorprendido por como lo llamaron, pero simplemente les sonrío .

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Ichi-nii" le pregunta la pequeña niña.

"Miren, vayan todo derecho por esta calle, hasta que se topen con una enana de cabello corto que lleva puesto una hakama negra" los niños asienten "Ella los llevara a un buen lugar donde podrán vivir en paz"

"¿Lo dices en serio?, Ichi-nii" le pregunta de nuevo la pequeña.

"Si, ahora vayan" les dice y se para "Sayonara"

"Sayonara" dicen al unísono y comienzan a caminar en la dirección que les dijo Ichijo.

"¡Ah, y la enana se llama Arikia!" les dice por ultimo a los niños "¡Cuídense!"

"¡Hai!" gritan ya bastante alejados.

Suspira cansado "Es mejor que ya vaya a casa" dice emprendiendo viaje .Suspira de nuevo "El viejo debe estar furioso porque llego tarde"

* * *

En una casa, un hombre trataba de cometer sigilosamente su crimen .Estaba cerca, muy cerca, un par de pasos más y tendría su tesoro .Lo mejor es que no había moros en la costa .Río al tener a centímetros su tan preciada joya .Solo bastaba mover sus manos dos centímetros y por fin seria suya.

Su preciada cena.

De la que estaba privado de tocar por la culpa de su estupido hijo.

"Si ven con papa" susurra el hombre .Él no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación "¡AAAAh diablos eso duele!" grita de dolor el hombre al sentir como una cuchara impacta fuertemente en una de sus manos "¡Kibo!" le grita a su hija menor "¡Tengo hambre demonios, puedes tener compasión de mi!" le suplica infantilmente.

"Ya conoces las reglas, Oto-san" le dice la pequeña con el seño fruncido "Si no estamos todos NADIE come" pone énfasis en nadie "Se aplican a todos los miembros de la casa, y tú no vas a desobedecerlas por ser simplemente Oto-san"

"Cuando ese maldito mocoso llegue lo castigare, por una semana, maldita sea ten un hambre de los mil demonios" farfullaba el pelinaranja mayor.

"Siempre amenazas" escucha a la niña .Voltea y ve a la niña leyendo un libro "Pero nunca cumples" finaliza.

"Eso, eso… Eso no es cierto" Kibo lo mira con una de sus cejas arriba.

"Tadaima" escuchan ambos y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse . "Lamento la tard…" no termino de hablar, ya que , Ichigo lo había golpeado con su pie en la cara.

"¡Que te dije acerca de llegar tarde y hacerme pasar hambre! .¡BAKKA!" le grita Ichigo.

Pero le duro poco, pues Ichijo le respondió enseguida, golpeándolo con su puño en la cara, para luego rematarlo con un codazo en su estomago.

"¡Por Kami, no puedes portarte como un padre normal! .¡Eres un maldito viejo demente!" enfurecido, Ichijo le suelta toda su ira a su padre.

"¡Tú a mi me respetas mocoso!" protesta Ichigo .Para luego, infantilmente, tirarcele encima y comenzar a golpearse el uno al otro.

Kibo observaba todo esto, visiblemente aburrida .Hasta que, decidió tomar parte en el asunto .Cerro tranquilamente su libro, se levanto y lo guardo en su lugar .Fue hacía la cocina y, allí, tomo su preciada cuchara.

Lentamente se acerco al par de "hombres", y prosiguió con su plan .Que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos, que de un cucharazo en la cabeza a cada uno .

"¡AAUCH!"gritan ambos .Padre e hijo .Naranja mayor y naranjita menor.

Ambos miran con temor a la niña, que tenía una cara de terror "Escuchenme bien, ahora ambos se comportaran civilizadamente e irán conmigo a cenar" dice la niña autoritariamente con la cuchara en alto "Tú-señala a Ichijo, con la cuchara- te quedaras sin postre por llegar tarde a la cena, y tú-señala a Ichigo esta vez-te quedaras sin postre por pelear, lo que hizo que se retrasara aun más la cena, en-ten-di-do" termina Kibo.

"Hai" susurran ambos avergonzados.

Sonriendo dulcemente "De acuerdo, estando todo solucionado, vamos a cenar" dice la niña, cambiando brutalmente de estado, a uno mas dulce.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacía el comedor "Por tu culpa no tendré postre" susurra Ichigo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ichijo lo escuchara.

Con una mirada fulminante y una venita sobresaliendo en su frente, Ichijo decide contestarle a su padre "Fue tu culpa quedarte sin postre viejo estupido"

"¿Qué dijiste mocoso?" le pregunta frunciendo más su seño.

"Si vuelvo a escuchar una pelea mas, AMBOS se quedaran sin cenar" escuchan el grito desde el comedor.

Ambos tragan lastimeramente .Seguidamente escuchan su estómagos rugir.

Ichigo suspira cansado y hambriento "Tregua hasta después de la cena" le dice a su hijo estirando su mano.

Ichijo la toma "Hecho" dice para luego irse a comer con su familia.

* * *

Luego de cenar, uno que otra disputa con su viejo, ver tele un rato todos juntos, un poco más de peleas y de haberse lavado sus dientes, Ichijo finalmente se dirigía a su habitación para poder descansar.

"Oyasuminasai Ichi-nii" le dice su hermana.

Le sonrie "Oyasuminasai Kibo" le devuelve el saludo e ingresa a su habitación.

Una vez adentro, se cambia y se tira en su cama, boca arriba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza .Gira su mirada hacía a la venta y se pone a observar la luna.

~Kuchiki Arikia~ Una imagen de la chica se le viene a la cabeza ~¿Cuándo te volvere a ver? Princesa~ piensa el joven, para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

A lo lejos, en un edificio alto, se podía ver a una joven shinigami parada, observando la luna.

Estaba sonriendo .Hasta que algo interrumpió su paz "Achuz" estornuda la joven "Alguien debe estar hablando de mi" dice Arikia ~Kurosaki Ichijo~ Se le viene la cara del joven a la cabeza .Frunce su seño "Espero que sean cosas buenas bakka".

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y perdon por lo del principio xD Feliz 2011 para todos y dejen MUCHO Reviews POR FAVOR ^3^

Nos vemos. Nakuu-Pancake nwn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! :D Despues de Muuuuuuucho tiempo XD volvi :D Se que me tarde y perdon, pero, bueno en resumen mucho bolonqui en mi casa XD y repeti de año :_ pero este año comenze con todas las pilas =D y posta comenze re BiEN ya tengo dos 10 :B Wee no los jodo mas XD Disfruten del cap. n.n

**Aclaraciones: **~Asi piensan~ "Asi hablan"

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que mal TT-TT), si fuera así habría mucho Ichixruki.

* * *

**.:+Capitulo 2+:.**

**.:+Lazos Unidos+:.**

* * *

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad de Tokio .Todo el mundo comenzaba a levantarse y prepararse para un nuevo día .Ichijo no era la excepción .Perezosamente se dispuso a colocarse el uniforme del colegio .Al girar su rostro para ver la hora, se arrepintió de su lentitud .Tenía solamente quince minutos para cepillarse los dientes, tomar una tostada y salir corriendo hacia la escuela, a menos que quisiera llegar tarde .De nuevo.

Se dispuso a hacer lo pensando .Al cabo de terminar con sus dientes, bajo rapidamente .En el transcurso de la bajada, se tropezó con sus pies y en consecuencia termino con la cara contra el suelo.

Ichigo, que se encontraba sentado leyendo el diario y tomando una taza de café, se giro a ver a su hijo "Eres un Bakka." le dijo simplemente y siguió con lo suyo.

El pelinaranja ignoro eso y tomo velozmente una tostada, se la colgó de su boca y se dirigió a ponerse su zapatos "Agdiof." dijo con la boca llena.

Kibo voltea a escucharlo "Espera, Ichi-nii te olvidas tu…" escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose "…almuerzo." termina de decir la niña suspirando.

"Como lo dije, es un Bakka." dice Ichigo tomando su café.

La niña lo ignora, y solo le dice "Llegaras tarde al trabajo." mientra guardaba sus cosas para dirigirse también ella al colegio.

Ichigo la mira sin creerle y luego ve hacia el reloj "No es cierto .Mira." le señala el reloj "Son las 7:45" enfatiza la hora "todavía tengo diez minutos para terminar mi café." se dispuso a hacer lo dicho.

"No, son las 8:05, ese reloj esta atrasado veinte minutos." le dice Kibo.

Escupe su café y con los ojos abiertos, le replica a su hija "¡Y ahora se te ocurre avisar!" rápidamente ordena todas sus cosas, en su maletín y se acomoda su ropa.

Kibo lo mira y simplemente le responde "Ya eres un adulto, yo no soy tu madre para andar cuidándote."

Ichigo se detiene completamente y un fugaz recuerdo pasa por su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

El pelinaranja, iba de un lado a otro apurado, porque se había levantado tarde y llegaría tarde al trabajo .Otra vez.

Mientras luchaba con su corbata, se dispuso a hablarle a un bella mujer.

La mira con su típico seño fruncido "¿Por qué no me despertaste?. Ahora llegare tarde, de nuevo." termina por fin de acomodarse, la maldita corbata, según él.

La mujer solo lo mira y le responde tranquilamente "Ya eres un adulto, yo no soy tu madre para andar cuidándote." lo último lo dice con un tono burlón.

**Fin Flash Back**

Vuelve de su ensoñación, al sentir con algo tibio toca su mejilla .Kibo le había dado un beso.

"Sayonara Oto-chan, nos vemos a la tarde." se despide la niña y se dirige hacía la escuela.

"Sayonara." susurra Ichigo.

* * *

Ichijo fue corriendo en todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta la preparatoria .Llego justo a tiempo, solo tubo tiempo de desplomarse en su escritorio .Pocos minutos después entro al salón Misato-sensei.

La profesora, mira como sus alumnos ignoran su ingreso .Enojada, frunce su seño y deja caer pesadamente todos sus libros en su escritorio .En menos de un segundo cada uno estaba en su lugar, callado .Pero eso no quito la mala cara de la sensei.

"Escúchenme gusanos." a todo el mundo le escurrió una gota por su cabeza .Misato Aoi, era conocida en la escuela por su carácter arisco y apático, su falta de tacto y su concurrente sarcasmo .Pero también,por ser de los pocos profesores que te daban una mano cuando lo necesitaras. "Hoy tenemos dos compañeros nuevos, algo genial" gira los ojos fastidiada .Va hacia la puerta "Bueno entren y preséntense que no tengo todo el día." por la misma ingresaron dos alta de cabello anaranjado, largo, atado en una coleta alta de costado y la otra era bajita, de cabello corto azul y anteojos.

Primero se presento la muchacha alta "Mi nombre es Ishida Himeka y tengo dieciséis años, douzo yoroshiku."dijo sonriendo dulcemente .Esto causo un suspiro general en la población masculina.

El pequeño de cabello azul bufo molesto y decidió presentarse "Mi nombre es Ishida Ryuu y tengo catorce años" frunce su seño molesto "y no, no me equivoque de salón, estoy aquí gracias a mi alto coeficiente intelectual, por el cual me adelantaron dos años." termino, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Kawaii!"gritaron varias de la muchachas de allí "Es tan lindo." "Que ternura." esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban por todo el salón.

La pelinaranja se reía, y su hermano pequeño le mandaba una mirada fulminante.

La sensei, ya harta de tanto griterío, decide poner fin a eso "¡De acuerdo cállense, YA!"al ver que todos estuvieran callados, echo un suspiro cansado "Genial, ahora tendré que soportar a un geniecito que se las cree todas." susurro para si misma. "Muy bien Ishida uno." señalo a la chica "Tu siéntate delante de Tohomiko." una chica, de cabello rubio, levanto su mano, para que la joven supiera donde debía ir. "Ishida dos." señalo al peliazul, que tenía cara de que esa situación lo tenía irritado."Tu vas detrás de Furukawa." un muchacho de cabello negro, hizo lo mismo que la anterior chica.

Ya era la hora del receso .Cada grupo de amigos se fue hacia el lugar que siempre concurrían en esa hora .Ichijo se dirigió hacía el patio, a un lugar donde había árboles que les hacían sombra .Junto a él, se encontraban sus amigos, Furukawa Sasuke y Fujiwara Takumi.

Mientras comían en silencio, a Takumi se le ocurrió preguntarles algo. "Oigan." dijo, llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos."¿No… les parece bonita Ishida-san?"sonrojado cuestiono.

Tanto Ichijo, como Sasuke se miraron antes de responder.

"Pues… si es bonita."Ichijo mira a la chica .Esta se encontraba un poco más alejada de donde se encontraban ellos .Se hallaba charlando con las demás chicas y, debes en cuando, sonreía dulcemente .Muy dulcemente para su gusto. "Pero creo que… es demasiado tierna y dulce."

"No deberías prejuzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo Ichijo." dice Sasuke "¿Y a que viene la pregunta Takumi-kun?"

"Por nada en especial" dice el joven sonrojado.

" entiendo." dice el muchacho con una mirada pícara "A ti te gusta Ishida-san."

"Cl-claro que no." dice con la cara completamente roja Takumi.

"Claro que si."

"Claro que no."

"Que si."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que si!"

"¡QUE NO!"

"¡Ya BASTA!" grita totalmente exasperado Ichijo .Las muchachas ante tal grito, dieron la vuelta para ver que sucedía .Los tres muchachos se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

Sasuke mira a el pelinaranja. "Por tu culpa las chicas nos miran."

"Si, bien echo Ichijo."dice Takumi.

El pelinaranja, aprieta fuertemente su de apaciguar, la ira que lo invadía en ese momento; así sus amigos se evitaban una muerte segura.

Una muchacha de estatura mediana, cabello negro verdoso, estaba parada en la punta de un árbol .Fastidiada .Así era como Arikia miraba su teléfono.

* * *

Suspira cansada "Como deseo que esto termine í podré volver a casa, con Nii-san, Yukia-nee-san, Kojiro-kun, Toshihiro-chan, Oji-san y Oba-chan."dice con una gran sonrisa. "Bueno, será mejor que vaya donde ese estupido Hollow y termine rápido con esto." al terminar, se fue saltando hacías el lugar donde se encontraba el hollow.

* * *

El Kurosaki menor se hallaba caminando hacía su casa .Mientras iba a un paso calmado, pensaba en lo vivido en los últimos dos días .Pero lo que más daba vueltas en su cabeza, era esa linda shinigami, con la que se había topado el otro día.

Ichijo se detiene abruptamente.

"Un momento .Linda, ella; si es una pequeña mandona, con aires de princesa." recuerda enojado como, esa enana, lo había golpeado fuertemente. "Si que tiene la mano pesada."

En ese momento, el pelinaranja siente el reiatsu de un hollow y uno que no logra reconocer. "Tal vez…" se le pasa por la cabeza la imagen de Arikia. "Demonios." sale corriendo de allí, velozmente hacía donde se encontraba el hollow y, posiblemente, Arikia.

Iba los mas rápido que podía .A todo lo que sus piernas daban.

Finalmente llego a su punto de encuentro .Y lo que vio, sin entender, lo molesto mucho .La princesita, como él la llamaba, estaba tirada sobre el suelo, encima de un pequeño charco de sangre .Se acerco hacía ella, para ver como se encontraba.

A duras penas, se levanta y le habla a Ichijo "¿Q-que haces aq-aquí?"

" ayudarte, princesita debilucha."dijo con burla.

"N-no me digas prince-, ¡CUIDADO!"grito al ver como el hollow se dirigía hacía ellos.

Con el tiempo suficiente, Ichijo apenas pudo impulsarse hacía atrás, con la chica en brazos, y rodar lejos de las garras del hollow.

Coloca a la chica contra la pared "Quédate aquí." le ordena el pelinaranja .Cosa que no le gusta mucha a la shinigami.

Ve como Ichijo se levanta y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda "¿Y que piensas hacer genio?" le pregunto con sarcasmo.

La mira de reojo "Mira y aprende." le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Saca de su bolsillo lo que parece ser, un pequeño caramelo verde .Se lo lleva a su boca y sin mas se lo traga.

Su alma se despega de su cuerpo, ya transformada en shinigami .Eso sorprende un poco a la pequeña.

Levanta, levemente, la mirada hacía el hollow .Coloca su mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutou, y sin dar tiempo al hollow de nada, Ichijo le parte la cabeza en dos, desapareciendo en el instante.

Arikia miraba con la boca y los ojos abiertos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía .Realmente le sorprendía la velocidad de ese idiota .Fue tal, que ella no llego a ver en que momento fue de un lugar al otro.

El pelinaranja se voltea y la mira "Ya cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas, princesita."

La peliverde le mira mal "Te dije que no me dijeras princesita."

"Pues yo te digo como me venga en gana, PRIN-CE-SI-TA."

"¡Eres un BAKKA!" le grita totalmente frustrada.

"Pues tú." le señala con su dedo, para enfatizar "Eres una debilucha .¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese hollow patético te lastimara?"

La chica abre los ojos, recordando algo .Gira la cabeza hacía todos los lados, como si buscara a algo o alguien.

"Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunta el nuevo pelinaranja.

"Estoy buscando la pequeña causa por la que me distraje." le responde sin mirarlo.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta confundido.

"¡Koichi!" llama la shinigami a un niño, que aparentaba unos doce años.

"Arikia-san." el niño estaba escondido detrás de un poste de luz. "¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunta angustiado.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi." le sonríe dulcemente y Koichi le devuelve la sonrisa. "Lo importante ahora es ponerte a salvo a ti."

"Pero…" se esconde de nuevo "Tengo miedo… a estar solo."

Arikia suaviza su mirada "No puedo prometerte nada, pero las posibilidades de que un niño como tú encuentra una familia allí son muy grandes, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre" le explica la shinigami .Se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo y camina hasta ponerse al lado del pequeño. "Además, si te prometo ir a visitarte en cuanto tenga tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" le dice sonriendo alegremente.

"De acuerdo." le dice Koichi, con sus ojitos iluminados.

"¿Listo?" le pregunta, sacando su katana para efectuar el entierro de alma.

"Hai." Arikia le golpea en la frente con la empuñadura de su katana. "Adiós Arikia-san." se despide el niño para luego desaparecer.

Arikia sonríe, para luego ponérsele la vista nublosa y casi caer al piso, de no ser por un par de brazos que la sostuvieron .Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de Ichijo .Por un momento había olvidado que, el pelinaranja se encontraba allí.

"Será mejor que te lleve a que te curen esas heridas." la levante en sus brazos, la acomoda bien y comienza a caminar.

"No es necesario." dice al testaruda chica.

"Cállate." le ordena. "Vámonos Kai." le dice al alma que estaba en su cuerpo.

"Esta bien Ichijo." le responde y camina a su lado.

"¿Adonde me llevas?" pregunta Arikia.

"A lo de un par de y Chiflado Urahara"

"¿Urahara?" exclama sorprendida. "¿Urahara Kisuki y Haruichi?" pregunta.

"Si ellos.¿Los conoces?" pregunta curioso.

"Si, estudiaban conmigo en la eran un año mayor."

"Vaya, que coincidencia."

Desde lejos, dos personas observaron todo lo sucedido .La mas pequeña de ambas se acomoda sus lentes.

"Esto es bastante interesante.¿No crees, Himeka?"pregunta el pequeño Ryuu.

Himeka no respondió, solo miraba hacía la dirección en la que se marchaban eso dos .Se hallaba completamente una actitud muy diferente a la de la mañana.

"¿Deberíamos decírselo a Oto-san y a Ka-chan?" le pregunta de nuevo el niño.

"Por el momento, mejor no."

"Realmente esto va a ser divertido." Ryuu estaba sonriendo "Me encantaría verle la cara a Kurosaki-san cuando se entere de quien es esa chica."

"¿Tú crees que se lleguen a conocer?"

"No tengo la menor duda."

"Tienes razón Ryuu." le dice Himeka niño la mira sin entender "Esto va a ser, muy, interesante."

* * *

Afuera de una tienda, mas específicamente el Urahara Shoten, se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, con una gorra verde y vistiendo el traje de shinigami .Estaba sentado en una silla, con una expresión pacifica y abanicándose.

"Mmm… Que linda noche." dice sonriendo el blondo.

"¡KISUKI!" escucha como gritan "¡KISUKI!" escucha de nuevo "¡KISUKI! .¡¿Dónde te encuentras?, ¡MALDITO VAGO!"

Rápidamente, el rubio, se levante e ingresa a la tienda, ante los "tiernos" llamados de su hermana.

"¡Aquí estoy mi querida Haruichi-nee-chan!" grita eufórico Kisuki y con una gran sonrisa .Que se le borra inmediatamente, por un puño.

"¡Bakka!" le dice una chica de piel morena y ojos dorados, al rubio tirado en el piso. "¿Me quieres decir donde demonios están mis galletas?"

Kisuki suda frío "¿Te refieres a unas galletas de chocolate, que estaban en un plato lila y que se veían muy apetitosas?" le pregunta con varias gotitas, recorriendo su cabeza.

La pelimorada frunce su ceño "Si esas galletas .¡MIS galletas!" dice haciendo énfasis en mis.

"Pues… veras bella, hermosa, fuerte, genial, buena hermana…"

"Ve al grano." le apura la chica.

El rubio traga duro "Emm, yo… me las comí."

"¡Eres un imbecil, eso era mío!" le grita fúrica y lo golpeo aun más fuerte, la pelimorada.

"-chan eres muy mala conmigo .¿Dime porq-auhg"se atraganta con el abanico, que Haruichi le metió en la boca.

"Ya cállate." le dice con los brazos cruzados y enfadada. "No se en que pensaban Oto-chan y Oka-chan, al dejarte a cargo."

"Mi querida hermanita." dice el rubio "Eso es porque yo." se señala a él mismo "Soy el mayor."

"Somos gemelos .Que hayamos nacido en días diferentes solo por tres minutos de diferencia, no hace que tu seas el hermano mayor."

"Ah, pero son tres minutos y te guste o no, soy el mayor." dice con voz cantarina Kisuki, a la vez que se abanicaba.

"Mph, no tienes remedio."

Se escucha la campanita de la puerta.

"Oh, clientes nuevos" dice el rubio, yendo hacía la entrada. "Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde tiend-augh" Haruichi le había lanzado su zapato a la cabeza. "Digo nuestra humilde tienda, ¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?" dice Kisuki, pero se da cuenta de quienes estaban ahí.

"Vaya, vaya miren nada más, si es nuestro amigo Ichijo." dice Haruichi.

"Y no viene solo, esta con la pequeña Kuchiki-san." dice Kisuki, abanicándose .Algo característico que saco de su padre.

"Necesito su ayuda chicos." dice el pelinaranja, que traía inconciente en sus brazos a la shinigami.

"Rápido, tráela por aquí." le señala una habitación. "Kisuki." lo llama.

"Iré por lo necesario para curar a Kuchiki-san." dice el rubio.

"Hai." dice la chica y entra a la habitación, donde estaban los jóvenes. "Ichijo, recuéstala suavemente sobre ese futon." le dice al pelinaranja.

El pelinaranja asiente con la cabeza y hace lo dicho. "Ya esta."

"Aquí tienes Haruichi" le dice Kisuki.

"Gracias." dice y comienza con su trabajo.

"¿Y como conociste a Kuchiki-san?, Kurosaki-kun." pregunta Kisuki.

"Pues, me ayudo cuando estaba en problemas con un hollow."

"¿Por eso esta así?"

"No, eso fue ayer." dice el chico "Esto, paso hace unos momentos .Tubo un descuido con un hollow nada más."

"Que raro, Kuchiki-san no es de descuidarse."

"Es que estaba cuidando el alma de un niño."

"Entiendo."

"Bueno, ya esta." dice Haruichi. "Seguirá durmiendo por un tiempo más." le dice al par de hombres. "Así que será mejor que vayas a casa Ichijo."

"De acuerdo." dice el pelinaranja. "Nos vemos chicos."

"Adiós." dicen los gemelos.

"¿Escuchaste todo?" le pregunta Kisuki a su hermana.

"Si." meramente responde.

* * *

"¿Dónde estará Ichi-nii?" se preguntaba Kibo. "Ya pronto será la hora de la cena."

"Si vuelve a llegar tarde lo matare." dice Ichigo.

"¿Ya pusiste la mesa?, Oto-chan." le pregunta la niña.

"Casi, solo faltan los vasos."

"Tadaima." dice Ichijo.

"Ichi-nii." le dice Kibo. "Ya me tenías preocupada."

"Si, ¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunta Ichigo.

"Estaba ayudando, a una compañera de la escuela."

"¿Tú ayudando, a una chica?" dice el pelinaranja.

"Cállate." le dice Ichijo.

"¿Qué tiene eso de raro?" pregunta la pequeña Kibo.

"Lo que pasa, es que tu hermano no es la persona más sociable." dice el pelinaranja. "Mucho menos con una chica."

"Lo repito, ¡CÁLLATE!" dice Ichijo.

"Dime, ¿Era linda?"

"¡Viejo, enserio puedes callarte!"

"Vamos entiéndeme, realmente estoy llegando a pensar que tiras para el otro lado."

"¡Que TÚ no te quejabas de esas actitudes del abuelo!" le dice enojado.

"Si, pero ahora entiendo porque lo hace .Es divertido."

"¡Ya dejen de pelear y venga a cenar!" dice la mas pequeña de los Kurosaki.

* * *

"Vaya, con que eso es lo que ocurrió." le dice Kisuke a su hijo, mediante una video llamada.

"Así es" dice Kisuki "¿No te parece extraño el encuentro de esos dos?" le pregunta a su padre.

"Un poco si, pero…" dice Kisuke. "algo así iba pasar algún día, era de esperarse .El destino puede ser muy caprichoso cuando quiere."

"¿Y como están las cosas por allá?"

"Pues no muy bien a decir verdad."

"¿Sabes, cuando volverán Oka-chan y tú?"

"Asumo que dentro de tres día volveré .Tú madre va a tardarse un poco más."

"De acuerdo .Los estaremos esperando."

"Esta bien, nos vemos hijo .Cuida de la tienda y de tu hermana." se despide el rubio.

"Hai, adiós." dice y luego apaga la computadora.

"¿Qué te dijo Oto-chan?" le pregunta la pelimorada.

"Las cosas no están bien por allí y que él volverá en tres días." le contesta parándose.

"¿Y Oka-chan?"

"Se tardara un poco más." dice parando al frente de una ventana.

"Si Ichijo y Arikia se encontraron, es porque algo grande va a suceder." dice seria la chica.

"¿Tú crees?" le pregunta el rubio.

Lo mira sorprendida."¿Realmente crees que sea coincidencia el encuentro de esos dos?"

Luego de pensarlo un poco, le responde a su hermana . Suspira. "No" fue su simple respuesta. "Esto se va a poner… interesante."

"Si" dice Haruichi, que se encontraba mirando a Arikia. "Duerme bien Arikia, por esta noche tienes paz"

* * *

Eso es todo amigos ?) Jajajajaj bueno ahi se termino el capitulo. Nos vemos en el otro (Que no tengo la menor idea de cuando sera, porque estoy llena de pruebas, TP y orales TT_TT) y dejen MUCHOS REViEWS para esta chica pobre de ellos XDJajajajaj No encerio dejen uno para la caridad :_ wee XD

Nos Vemos. Naku-chan ^-^


End file.
